


Fast Forward

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Introspection, Multi, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Neal usually wants to fast forward to the good parts
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	Fast Forward

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "fast forward"

"If I could fast-forward time, and promise you a happy ending, I would," Neal whispered.

Kate frowned, but she was still mad at him. "I wouldn't believe you anyway," she replied.

oOo

Neal looked through prison bars from the wrong side for the first time. He should have stopped James somehow, before Peter ended up in jail. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care." Peter replied sharply.

"If I could fast-forward-"

"Just leave, Neal."

oOo

Neal wanted to brush El's hair out of her face, but his arm just felt too heavy. She just looked so sad; he had to try…

His hand twitched, and something beeped; El sprang awake. "Neal!" You're awake!"

Had he been asleep?

"Don't try to move!" El protested, grabbing his hand. "Peter is with the doctor, but they'll be back here any minute."

That was probably for the best, though Neal wasn't quite sure why. He just needed to clear his mind a little, rewind and figure things out.

He woke up again to the sound of El yelling at someone, though he couldn't place the other voice. "I don't want any more of this medical jargon bullshit! Just fast-forward through it and tell me what is wrong with our partner!"

Neal wasn't sure which was more surprising; the fact that El cussed, or that fact that she slipped up and called him 'our' partner instead of Peter's partner, as they usually did. Usually it only took one look at Peter's badge and that explanation to get the Burkes into his hospital room.

He drifted off again while pondering this.

oOo

Neal watched, and waited, for the rest of his family to join him. For once in his life... well, for once, he wasn't looking for instant gratification, or a chance to fast-forward to the good parts. For once, he was content to watch, and wait. 


End file.
